


From the Heart

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [9]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letters, Love, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something a bit different. Magnus gets romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heart

Well, here we are. Or here I am, I should say, since it's my hand writing this, and you're somewhere else. Work, I think. Still. You always seem to be there. My brilliant detective, always solving the cases and not caring about yourself... Sometimes it makes me worry that you'll burn yourself out, but then you prove me wrong and show me just how well you can relax... Maybe you'll be okay, after all. Maybe I shouldn't worry. But then again, you know me - I can't help it.

Anyway, yes, you're probably laughing your arse off right now. Magnus Martinsson writing a letter, a love letter, who would have thought? See, this is what you make me do. This is all your fault. Dammit, woman.

Excuse me for the handwriting, by the way. If you can't read it, just throw this away. Or actually don't, because I have important things to say! Ask me to read this out loud or something. If I'm not too embarrassed by then.

You've probably figured out that I suck at writing letters by now. You're absolutely right.

But that's not what I wanted to say.

What I wanted to say is... Well, I love you. So much. Sometimes these things are hard to say, but I have tried to tell you that often enough. Because it's true. You're the first woman I can say I've loved (after Mum, you know), and I think you'll be the last one, too. I've never felt like this before. And to think it all started because once we were too drunk and horny to think!

That night was probably the best decision I've ever made in my life, actually.

Anyway, yes. There are a few other things I'd like to say, as well. I know sometimes you don't listen to what I say, because you're too busy thinking about something else, or that you simply won't believe what I tell you. Well, everything I say, I also mean. Really, I do. Good or bad, if it comes out of my mouth, I mean it.

So, when I say I love you, I mean it. 100%.

Lately, I have noticed you've been maybe feeling a bit low. It might just be the autumn and rain, it gets to me, too. Or the case we have now, and the stress. Whatever the cause, I don't like seeing you unhappy. So I thought I could give you a little reminder. That's why I'm writing this mess of a letter.

A reminder that I love you, and everything about you.

Why? You probably ask, because that's what you do, question every little good thing people say about you. Well, let me tell you why.

You're the most intelligent person I've ever met. No joke. That and your wit were the first things that caught my attention when you came to Ystad and became my partner. You may not be an astrophysicist or a doctor, but the intelligence you have is more of a practical kind, anyway. And, in my humble opinion, that's much better than knowing everything about some star a million light years away.   
The way you are able to solve the cases demonstrates that. Sometimes I think I work with a bloody Sherlock Holmes reborn! I still have no clue how you so instinctively see people's motives and find the proof, I really don't know. But I admire that, and I know everyone else does, too.

The second thing I fell in love with... Well, I have to say it. Those tits. Jesus. I have shown you how much I love them, but they're still worth mentioning. Even thinking about them makes me all... Okay, this is supposed to be romantic so let's not go there.

Your eyes. Believe me, I'm not a poetic soul or anything, far from it, but those eyes make me want to write songs dedicated to you and sing them to you under your balcony, dressed in those ridiculous Victorian clothes. If you want to, I'll do it. Right under our shitty little balcony. I promise!

And I love everything else about you, too. You are so beautiful, my love. So gorgeous. Please stop frowning and shaking your head, it's true. You can ask Erik at the morgue, I know he fancies you. Yup, I'm serious, he does. So there you go, it's not just me. You _are_ amazing.

But then, the thing I have learned to love the most over time, when I've got to know you better. You nature. You are so kind, so generous. So sweet. Sometimes my complete opposite (you know I can be a dickhead). I honestly don't know how you have the patience, because you never seem to run out of that. I would have smacked a few of the idiots I've seen you dealing with, not just smiled and continued like you. That is a true gift, you know. Being able to be nice and positive in this world. Especially when you do what we do, and see the worst side of people most of the time.

So, as well as telling you how great you are, I'd like to thank you. Thank you for coming into my life, for putting up with me. For loving me. For shaping me into the man I am now. You have made me so much better, and continue doing it every moment you spend with me. Thank you.

Okay, maybe it's almost a bit too mushy right now. Feel free to laugh at me. But this letter had to be written.

I love you.

_Magnus_

P. S. I  hope you liked the ring! I'll get a nicer one when I get this month's pay, I promise. A plastic ring from H&M... Well, the proposal was kind of a quick decision, and I needed to have something. But I don't regret it. Not one bit. Thanks for saying yes, by the way. I might have cried if you hadn't said that.

This was meant to be a short post scriptum. Fuck. Well, you know me. Never doing things the right way. Never the Prince Charming you deserve. So, even more, thank you for being with me.

Love you.

Oh, P. P. S. Dinner is in the fridge! It's just spaghetti Bolognese, hope you like. If not, you know where to send the complaints. If not, here's a reminder:

Detektiv Martinsson, Ystad Polis  
Kristianstadvägen 51  
271 33 Ystad

P. P. P. S. Shit, now I'm late for work. Hope you'll read this, or otherwise it was a bloody waste of time, and Wallander will kill me for nothing. Well, in that case, spread my ashes all over his desk, please.

P. P. P. P. S. LOVE YOU!


End file.
